Kiddnapped
by PFT
Summary: The Sequel to Digital. When rogue OWCA personnel disobey direct commands, Candace, Isabella, and Phineas "disappear." It'll take all that these 3 can do to get home, if they can...
1. Prologue

Prologue

**From the OWCA Files of Major Francis Monogram**

For about a week or so, 3 kids wound up in video games. All 3 had some sort of connection to Agents P and P. Agent P of Div WA has been keeping a close eye on the 3 kids. Needless to say, Admiral Acroynm of Div WA has not been pleased. I have a sense that she will do something with those kids...

... But all is calm. For now.

What appears to have happened to these kids is that they now have telepathy from the video game. That is known by Acronym. What she doesn't know, due to a division-only security policy, is that the 3 have working Portal guns. As do their friends.

The 3 with Telepathy:

Phineas Flynn

Candace Flynn

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro

These children are protected by the following agents:

Agent P

Agent P of Div WA

MM


	2. Rogue Admiral

In the beginning...

**CUT!**

Wha-

**It's me! PFT!**

But that's me.

**Touche.**

So we're both...

**Yep.**

Wow. Talk about schizophrenia.

**Yep.**

So... Why are you here?

**You said, "In the beginning..."**

And?

**This is the second chapter in the sequel.**

Oh. How 'bout we cut to the chase?

**Sounds good. Zooming to the Flynn-Fletcher House, now.**

It had been a hard day for the gang, who were sleeping after an intense day of reverse engineering. Perry's watch beeped again, the sign that something was entering the neighborhood. It was only the parents. They crept in, saw that everything was normal, and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, across town, Admiral Wanda Acronym was filing resignation papers. Not because of Monogram, but due to... business interests. She had hoped to get out long before Monogram could catch her, but he did.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I feel that the time is right for a career change."

"Well, may your next venture turn out to be advantageous for you." And he saluted her.

She saluted back, then picked up her briefcase and walked out of the building for what was hopefully the last time. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone. She quickly dialed Peter the Panda. "Hello, Peter. It's Acronym. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

True to her word, she was there in 10 minutes. She whispered something to Peter the Panda, who nodded and rubbed his hands evilly. Then he put on his fedora (an old OWCA model) and began to speak.

"My fellow ex-agents," He said addressing the crowd, "The time is here. We will bring down the OWCA! THEY WILL PAY! With me is former OWCA Admiral Wanda Acronym, who not 20 minutes ago had a nice cushy job."

"But no more. Power is everything. There are Mutants in the City. Powerful Mutants with potentially destructive powers!"

"Um, excuse me? Potentially?" Everyone turned towards the speaker, Dennis the Rabbit.

"They have the power of Telepathy, and other potential powers. The sooner we catch them, the better! If I know Monogram, he'll be trying to replace me. Now is the time, while their attention is divided. The Children live on Maple Drive- the camera of which I have hacked into and stopped from seeing anything other than the street..."


	3. The Kiddnapping

The rogue agents crept silently down Maple Drive. All of them wore black from head to toe.

Perry sensed something from the window of Phineas and Ferb's Room. "Hey, Pinky. You there?"

"Readin' ya."

"I gotta bad gut feelin'."

"Dinner?"

"No- Danger. Like our masters are about to be-"

"Something's coming."

"Copy that. Over and Out."

Perry slinked over to the window. Then he saw the black-clad group coming down the street. "Dangerbird. I repeat, Dangerbird."

Carl heard the signal. But the screen just showed a blank Maple Drive. "You sure? I got a negative on anything on Maple." Then Carl rebooted the camera. A large group of people were huddling in the middle of Maple Drive. "Major Monogram! MAJOR MONOGRAM!"

"What, Carl? I still have to replace Wanda."

"We have 20 or more in Maple Prime."

"WHAT?" Major Monogram flipped through his log. Was it Acronym? But more knew about those kids... Who had been fired... He searched for the Panic Button- which would bring the Elites in. He pressed it. They arrived within seconds- then the power went out. "Carl! Get Agent P!"

Perry heard his watch spring to life. "We are blind. I repeat, we are blind."

"Pinky!"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"Under a bush."

"I was just about to tell you to do that..." Perry heard the squeaking at the door- like they were wobbling it... off... its... hinges?

Phineas sat up. Then he got Ferb up. "Ferb, there may not be much time. They're coming." The door was blasted off of its hinges. Linda screamed. "Whatever you do, don't tell anyone about Project RR." Ferb nodded. "Go to sleep. Do not try to defend me. You'll just get hurt." Ferb nodded and "went to sleep."

The door banged open. There they were. "You can come the easy way, or the hard way. Your sister came the hard way." Candace was bound up and gagged.

(Phineas, Go the easy way.)** Author's Note- The Parentheses are when the 3 are using Telepathy.**

"I pick easy."

"Right. Bind and Gag. GENTLY." For a bunch of thugs, they did know gentle. Then they ran out the door with them. They saw another group carrying Isabella.

(Hey,Iz.)

(Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?)

(Not much. You?)

(Ditto. You alright Candace?)

(Yeah. Sure. Not!)

They were taken in the back of a van- where they were sure that they would see their last of Danville.


	4. OWCA Falling

The van stopped 20 minutes later. Gunshots could be heard outside. The back door opened for a moment. In the dawn light of Danville, there was an intense haze... and the smell of intense gunpowder.

(Whoa.)

Several people got out, but then they came back in with injured comrades. The door shut again and they sped off.

* * *

For 30 minutes, the OWCA Eliteforce had been battling their adversaries. Things were going fairly well. Despite this, Monogram had ordered an immediate evacuation of all non-fighting personnel. The one person who refused to go was Carl.

"Major, I will not go."

"I knew that it would be you to do this... Fine."

Almost immediately, Carl was on the airwaves.

* * *

"Attention, Citizens." Everywhere around Danville, people stopped."As of 30 minutes ago, at 6 this morning, a group of rogue thugs began to fire shots in the Historic District. At 6.10, 3 children were confirmed missing from Maple Drive. It is unknown what these thugs want..."

Carl continued, " In the interest of public safety, we are asking people to remain indoors as much as possible and to avoid travelling. Thank you."

* * *

His other message, however, travelled much farther, even if it was much shorter. "Agents of the OWCA, Headquarters is taking heavy damage... stay alert..."

* * *

It was about 7 when Monogram called the retreat. It was with a condition. But first... he had to clear it.

"WHAT!"

"Do you really want a tap into the government, Mr. President? We can't hold on much longer."

"Fine." With a clatter, The President hung up. It was bad enough that the National Security Advisor raised the threat to Code Red... He picked up the Phone again.

"Good Morning, Mr. President." The gruff voice of the National Guard commander came through.

"Mobilize."

"Excuse me? Sir? It'll take a week under normal conditions..."

"You've got Plan Z?"

"But, sir..."

"LOOK! LIVES ARE IN POTENTIAL DANGER HERE, OKAY?"

"Yes,sir. Will do, sir."

"The least we can do is protect the citizens."

* * *

At 7.15, the van came to a stop. First went the injured and their transports, and then, the 3 were dragged out... into the blinding light...


	5. Separation

Isabella, Candace, and Phineas blinked. They could see that it was an airstrip... no, make that an... army base?

(What?) Isabella asked.

They were kept quickly moving until they arrived at a plane. Then they were greeted by a white-haired woman in a lab coat over a pink dress. "Good Morning. I am Professor Poofenplotz and I will be escorting 2 of you onto this plane. One of you, will be heading elsewhere."

"MOM! Hurry up!" They didn't know it, but the person speaking was the leader of those thugs.

"Sorry, Wanda! I just forgot who was going where."

"The boy is getting jettisonned, remember?"

"Oh... okay!" She turned to the 3. "Say your goodbyes."

(Phineas, I... Goodbye.) Phineas thought he could see a tear in her eye.

(Goodbye, Phineas.)

(Guess this is it. You girls take care of yourselves.) And with that, Phineas was taken away.

Candace turned towards Isabella. (Guess this is our ride.)

(Yep.)

(Why didn't you tell Phineas?)

(Tell what?)

(You know what I'm talking about.)

(Candace, we're not going to see him again. What good would it do?)

(How could you say something like that?)

(Face it, we're down our best chance of getting home.)

Professor Poofenplotz returned. "Go on." They boarded the plane. Inside, it looked pretty much like any normal passenger jet.

Just then, a guy in a pair of overalls boarded. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay."

He turned towards the 2 of them "Ah. I presume you believe that this is just a normal passenger jet. BUT IT"S NOT! It's souped up. Plush carpets and seats, huge Digital Library, the best airplane food of anyone... but uh... no cable."

"What?" Acronym was in seeming disbelief. "I thought you said..."

"Umm... It's impossible. We do get DirectTV and SKY."

"Sky?"

"European satellite TV."

"Fine. Let's just get in the air."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Danville, the charges had been set. Monogram loooked back at the building... not even a decade old. Hundreds of Thousands of Taxpayer Dollars... all about to go up in smoke.

BOOM! The explosion ripped through the bulletproof walls like a microwaved marshmallow exploding. In a matter of seconds, the building was a twisted heap of steel and concrete. The thugs stood there in disbelief. Then they ran.


	6. A Worldwide Affair

It was 5 in the evening when Phineas was carried onto another plane. This one was less plush than the other one. Phineas picked up the remote and began to flip through the TV channels.

"Danville evacuated..."

"The President has been sent to Camp David..."

"Buy 2 Bulletproof vests, get the 3rd FREE!"

"Violence begins in Seoul and Bejing..."

"Injuries rise to 75,000 as violence arrives in the Far East and Southeast Asia..."

"LOVEMUFFIN, a Danville union of scientists..."

* * *

Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz ascended the stairs to the podium. Last week, Dr. Rodenstein had declared his resignation from LOVEMUFFIN. Now, he was the head scientist for the group of thugs.

Standing at the podium was Roger Doofensmirtz. Normally, Dr. Doofensmirtz would have tried to embarrass him... but not today.

"Good Afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen. As you probably know, I am Doctor Heinz Doofensmirtz. I am the founder and spokesman of LOVEMUFFIN. Many have heard of Dr. Rodenstein. He resigned a week ago, so we are not from the same viewpoint- In fact, as of today, LOVEMUFFIN has nothing to do with the thugs who exploded part of Downtown Danville."

"Thank you, Heinz. And those same thugs are sending the world a message.." all eyes turned towards the screen.

"Hello world. I am Supreme Commander Wanda Acronym of the World Sumpremacists. As you probably know- "

* * *

"-No one is safe. We will be your leader soon enough, so... BE PREPARED."

Carl and Major Monogram gasped. "Really? Wanda?"

Carl smacked the ground with his fist. "Great. She knows the positions of all our agents..." Carl's eyes lit up. "What if... we moved our agents?"

"How would we know where they are?"

Carl pulled a laptop from behind his back. "One-of-a-kind network. Only registered agents will recieve the signal... from around the world."

"How do you predict these scenarios?"

"Always be prepared."

"You're paraphrasing the enemy?"

"Boy Scout Motto. Well, almost."

* * *

**Day 2**

Phineas looked around him. This wasn't a real base was it? Looking back, he could see the plane rising. So he went into the "base." In it was tinned food, a TV, power... He could stay alive for months... until the food ran out.


	7. Blowup at 500 Feet And Descending

Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz HATED this scenario.

He couldn't do anything evil. At least, until this situation blew over.

"What, is the point of being the leader of a group of evil scientists if I can't be evil?" He asked Norm.

Norm shrugged. "You did choose this position."

"Yeah, although the odds are stacked heavily against them."

"No, no they're not."

Doofensmirtz turned around to the speaker. "Ah, Perry the Platypus, your timing is surprising. And by surprising, I mean... completely surprising. What are you doing here? I'm not doing anything evil." All of a sudden, a Chihuahua came out. "A Chihuahua?" Pinky put on his Fedora."AN AGENT CHIHUAHUA! WHATEVER IT IS, I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"Unless it's sleeping, eating, watching TV..."

"Can it, Norm."

"Dr. Doofensmirtz," said Pinky, "We have come to ask for your assistance..."

* * *

Isabella looked out the window. Below her, the familiar shape of one building in particular caught her attention. "Candace?" She prodded the sleeping lump next to her.

"Huh? When did we get de-gagged?"

"While we were sleeping, I guess."

Candace looked out the window. "Whoa, major deja vu!"

"I know!"

"Everything looks so small, like my own miniature world! It's so cute!"

"At least you got a love scene on a bridge." Isabella turned her head away from Candace. Everythign was big. They were about to land.

"You okay, Isabella?"

"Everything's lost."

"Isabella, I lost everything too. I know what you're thinking."

"How?"

"I'm thinking similar things." Candace sighed. Then she mumbled "Ducky Momo would've liked this."

Isabella turned towards her, laughing. "Ducky Momo? You like that kids show?" Right off the bat, Isabella wished she hadn't done that.

"Isabella, please tell me that you're not this much of a jerk towards my brothers."

"YOU CALLING ME A JERK?" The familiar bump of touchdown was ignored by the 2 girls, who were just about to...

"Yeah!"

"Egocentric moron!"

Candace slapped Isabella. "I never said anything about your life, or your crush! Nor did I MOCK IT OPENLY! OR SECRETLY, EITHER!"

Isabella grabbed Candace's hair. And yanked. "ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS BUSTING PHINEAS! HECK, YOU'RE HIS SISTER! I CARE MORE ABOUT HIM THAN YOU DO!"

That really struck a nerve in Candace. She punched Isabella in the nose, causing a nosebleed. "YOU THINK YOUR FIRESIDE GIRLS TROOP WILL HELP YOU NOW? WELL SORRY, I'M AFRAID IT'S 1-ON-1! YOU'VE EXPLOITED YOUR LEADERSHIP ROLE! AND FOR WHAT? THE THOUGHT THAT HE MIGHT LIKE YOU? HAVEN'T YOU REALIZED THAT PHINEAS IS NOT THE LOVER TYPE YET? YOU'D STAND A BETTER CHANCE WITH FERB! OH YEAH, HE'S ALREADY GOT A CRUSH!" She then started slapping Isabella across the face.

Isabella blocked her on occasion, but her cheeks were more red from Candace's slaps than her anger. Neither noticed that they were at the end of the airstrip and were being watched. "GO DO WHATEVER! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! AND DON'T TRY TO GO NEAR ANYTHING... CAUSE THIS ISN'T OVER!" Candace turned around and was about to leave when Isabella said, "You've never loved your brothers. Never shown them any love."

Candace's eyes began to glisten. Then she turned around to the guards. "Take me wherever you are supposed to." And with that, they took her off the plane.

Isabella was about to stand up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You've still got a ways to go..."


	8. Chances Worsening

"So, your name is Candace?" For some reason she had to see a Phycologist.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well, we took your phone with you, and you can call anyone you want, with some limitations."

"Like what?"

"Your location."

"I don't know where I am. I saw Paris."

"You're not there."

"Okay. Is this like, you know, in the movies, where you get 1 call?"

"No. Although it would be preferable if you limited calling. And could you use the Landline?"

"Why?"

"Cheaper."

"Okay." She entered the room. It was like an exact copy of her room at home. "But, why?"

"Comfort. Although we couldn't reproduce the photos."

Candace picked up a doll. "How? I mean, these... I don't even own one anymore!"

"Someone's been watching you this summer. Don't ask."

I could get used to this, thought Candace.

* * *

Isabella looked around her. Aside from the snow outside the window (Australian July), the room was almost identical to her one at home. No Photos, no mom, no Pinky... and no...

She shook her head. Forget him, she told herself, he's gone. And he's the reason I'm here! If that... thing... hadn't malfunctioned, I WOULDN'T BE HERE!

* * *

Phineas felt in his pocket. Was there a slip of paper that he left in there? He pulled it out. On it was a phone number, typed out neatly. I'll call it tomorrow, he told himself.

**Day 3**

"Are you sure about this?"

"Well... no."

Perry and Doofensmirtz were having a bit of a showdown. Neither was incredibly happy. In fact, once or twice the arch-enemies broke out into a fight, and it was all that the little chihuahua could do to break up these fights.

Then the doorbell rang. Doofensmirtz went and peered through the peephole, then sighed and opened it. The 2 visitors ran through so fast, Pinky had trouble seeing them.

"Hello again, Doof." Major Monogram?

"What are you doing?" asked Perry.

"I have come asking for help."

"Um, Major Monogram?" Perry chattered with a cold tone, "I'm currently doing that."

"How? Why?"

"Flynn 2, GS1."

"Why do you need them?"

"Phineas and Ferb are the only ones who could pull something like this off."

"So why do you need the other 2?"

"BECAUSE I KNOW PHINEAS AND HE WON'T DO ANYTHING WITH HIS SISTER AND BEST FRIEND MISSING!"

Major Monogram looked like he wanted to put Perry through as much pain as he could. "You are temporarily discharged. Possibly for good. Hand over your hat and OWCA materials."

"With pleasure." Perry gritted his teeth and handed over his hat and watch. And his ability to be understood by nearly anyone. And like that, with a final chatter, he left.

Pinky looked up. "As long as we're on this subject, if Agent P isn't in the OWCA, neither am I." And he handed over his hat and watch. Barking to Perry, telling him to wait up, he left.

Doofensmirtz looked angrily at Monogram. "Says who I'm gonna help you?"

"My army." Monogram clicked his fingers and the Eliteforce came in.

"Fine. But I'm gonna need some time. Everyone out, unless you have the materials." Carl stepped forward as the others left. As soon as they were out of earshot, Doofensmirtz said, "You realize that those are the 2 best agents he fired?"

"How did you know?"

"The expression on your face."


	9. Death of a Friendship?

Phineas was back in the backyard. Also there was Isabella.

"Hey Phineas. What'cha doin'?"

"Um... I have something I need to tell you."

"What, Phineas?" Isabella had a look of concern on her face.

"I-" But he was cut off by a loud CRACK! He looked up. The oak in the backyard was falling down. "Isabella, RUN!"

They began to run, but Isabella was trapped underneath the trunk of the tree. "Phineas!"

Phineas looked back at Isabella. "I'm so sorry!"

"Go."

"I can't, Isabella! I can't just leave you here!"

"Go get someone. I can't feel my legs and it HURTS!" Isabella had tears streaming down her face.

Phineas walked onto the street. Nobody. No cars in the driveways, no one walking. Nothing. He walked back to the tree. "There's no one here!"

All of a sudden, the WHOOSH of a jet passed overhead. Then something began to drop... Then it exploded. A huge wave of superheated air buffeted his face. Through the slits of his eyes, he could see Isabella turn to dust...

* * *

Phineas woke up in a sweat. Outside it was a dazzling white.

**Day 3**

Phineas fumbled around in his pocket for the slip of paper he saw earlier. When he found it, he walked over to the phone and dialed the number. It rang for a minute or so, then a groggy, yet recognizable female voice answered. "Hello?"

"Candace?"

"Phineas?" The voice was much more alert now.

"What'cha doin'?" In Australia, Isabella felt a tremor in her catchphrase's universe.

"-"

"Slow down Candace."

"Right. Sorry. Nothing much. What'cha doin'?" Back in Australia, Isabella felt yet another tremor in the catchphrase universe. (Great,) she thought,(I get kidnapped, and somone keeps "what'cha doin'" or something!) Unfortunately for her, there was no one there in earshot.

"Not much, just starin' at the snow."

"Cool."

"Did you get a slip of paper with a number on it. You know, in your pocket?"

"Hmmm..." Candace rummaged in her pockets, then pulled out a slip of paper. "Yes, yes I did."

"Any clue who?"

"I doubt it's you... so I think its Isabella."

"Kay."

"You want the number?"

"Sure."

* * *

Phineas hung up after getting the number. Then he dialed it. The voice on the other side was groggy, but recognizable. "Hello."

"Hey, Izzy."

"Hey." She said unenthusiastically. After all, he was the reason she was here.

"Sup?"

"Um... just chillin' here cuz of you."

"Huh?"

"The video game."

"What is it you're trying to tell me?"

"PHINEAS FLYNN, YOU BLOCKHEAD!" Phineas was taken aback. Never had Isabella reacted like this. "YOU STILL DON'T GET IT DO YOU?"

"No."

"AARRRGHHH! EVERYTHING YOU DO IS FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT! YOURS! IT'S ALWAYS SO MUCH COOLER THAN ANYTHING THE REST OF US COULD DO!"

"But-"

"PIG! I HOPE YOU CAN FIND SOMEONE ELSE WHEN YOU GET OLDER! CAUSE I SURE HOPE YOU DON'T TREAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND WORSE THAN THE REST OF US!" And the line went dead.

Phineas just sat there stunned. How? What had he done? Was it really mean of him to want to have the best day ever? Would he ever be able to tell her his feelings about her? Would they ever be able to hang out, like before the incident?


	10. Help from Ferb

**Day 4**

Vanessa walked into the main room of her dad's "office." The floor was littered with _Mountain Dew _and _Pepsi MAX _cans. She gracefully stepped over them, walking towards her father, who was rubbing his temples in thought. "Hey, Dad."

"I face a prison sentence if I don't help these guys, yet here I still am."

"Dad, you're just overwhelmed."

"Maybe I am, Vanessa." Slowly he walked over to the computer and sat down. Vanessa turned on the light for him, and it was then she saw more clearly. His eyes were bloodshot and he had quite a few cuts and scrapes.

How many times had she tried to bust him? Now was the perfect time, with the project working and her dad... well, almost senile. She stepped out of the room and pulled the phone out of her pocket. She had begun to dial for her mother when she saw her phone background. In the background was the Eiffel Tower. She navigated back to June 23rd. An Indian kid, A fat kid with a skull T-shirt, the triangle-headed kid from the news, The cute girl with the raven-black hair, Candace, her, and... Ferb.

Ferb...

**Flashbacks!**

She had been sent to pick up some blueprints from Blueprint Heaven, and standing there was a handsome, if slightly short, boy.

There she was standing in the shopping center, searching for the Pizzazium Infininite, and there Ferb was... helping her get it. No matter what, he knew what to do...

And when she was falling from Tokyo Tower, there he was in his... ship. And he let her on. Even though it eventually led to a crash land in the Seine, and almost their doom...

* * *

She ran into her room and picked up her purse, pulling out the dog-eared card he had given to her. It'd been a while since, did he still remember her? Slowly she dialed the number printed on the card, and crossed her fingers.

Her hopes were realized when she heard a familiar british accent. "Hello?"

"Ferb, I need your help."

"Okay?"

"It's my dad. You remember the building that was blown up a few days ago? Well, the organization's leader brought his military force and demanded that dad help them with something."

"What was it?"

"I don't know, but Dad's got 3 days to finish it. Or he'll be chucked into prison."

"Isn't that against the Constitution?"

"Apparently not."

"I'll be there in an hour or so."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Antarctica, Phineas wasn't sleeping well either. "I've got to get something to get off of this frozen wasteland." He looked around. Nothing. Slowly, he turned over and fell asleep.

He was back in the Sunbeater 3000 over Paris, when Isabella said "Hey, can I drive?"

"Sure." He backed up when the top suddenly came off. The others were belted in including Isabella. He quickly grabbed the edge of the plane and held on. Then Isabella held out her hand. He grabbed it and began to climb back in. She then grabbed Phineas' other hand.

"Hang on!" Shouted Ferb. They were about to crash into the Eiffel Tower. Ferb banked the plane sharply. Phineas could feel Isabella loosening her grip on him. He looked up and saw a sly look on her face. Then she let go. Phineas was blown off towards the Tower. As he spun through the air, he saw the sly looks on Isabella and Ferb's faces. And the looks of Horror and Confusion on the other's faces.

Then the wind spun him around once more and he could see the structure of it grow... as he crashed into it...


	11. Monogram Falls

"Dad?" Vanessa called out into the darkened room. "Dad?"

"Sorry, Vanessa. The bulb burnt out." With a sudden flash of light, the lights in the room turned on.

"Where's Carl?"

"Asleep."

"Well, I brought assistance."

"Who?" Doofensmirtz looked at the green-haired boy. "Say... you're the one who saved Vanessa in Tokyo!"

"Guilty as charged."

"All right. Now, I have been ordered by a certain man to construct this." He slid over the blueprints. Ferb picked them up. "By Tomorrow Night. And-"

"Sir? Are you aware that this blueprint is for a space laser?" The Doofensmirtzes turned towards him. "I built something like this for a friend by accident. Only the plans got mixed up, so someone else got the sundae maker."

"So that's what happened!" Doofensmirtz said, laughing. A little too loudly. Carl walked in.

"What's up?" Then he noticed Ferb.

"Carl?"

"It's a small world, isn't it?" Doofensmirtz said, walking back to look at the blueprints.

* * *

Perry and Pinky walked through the heat of Rio de Janiero. Finding a sheltered spot, they sat and plugged into OWCAworld. Then the Worldairtraffic site. A plane was beginning to take off in Western Australia. The only Plane

WITHOUT A DESTINATION.

Perry and Pinky looked at each other. Then Perry E-Mailed Carl.

* * *

Carl heard the beep on his laptop. Quickly he pulled it out and looked at the E-Mail. "He's done it. He's found one."

"You're kidding." Ferb looked doubtfully at Carl.

"I'm serious. A Private Jet just took off from Western Australia. In the light of recent events, all private jets are to be grounded and commercial jets are to be reduced..."

Carl was interrupted by the intercom. "Sir, Van Rodenstein. And Acronym. They demand to speak with you."

"Give me 5 minutes. The lab is a mess." And he shut off the intercom. "You 2, go with Vanessa. Vanessa- go take 234. wait until 2 minutes after the receptionist says they're on their way. Then calmly proceed to the base. Take the car." Normally she would have whooped and cheered for joy, but instead began to lead them to 234- a hidden staircase/ slide system with elevator, custom built by Doofensmirtz for a young Vanessa to play and race friends on. It was of a generous size for an 8-year-old, but now comfortably sized for all of them.

They were 10 flights from the bottom when the receptionist called out "They're coming." 3 intense minutes later, they ran out the back door and into the car. They were gone.

* * *

"Hello Heinz." The voice was incredibly nasal and familiar to Doofensmirtz. Rodney.

"Dr. van Rodenstein."

"I don't think you've met my boss. Supreme Commander Wanda Acronym."

Just then, the door slammed open. Major Monogram with his OWCA forces. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." Acronym snarled. She levelled her gun at Doofensmirtz. "Call yourself an evil scientist?" She scoffed. "You're no better than Monogram." Monogram crept around and tackled her. Doofensmirtz got punched by van Rodenstein, who then escaped like he was Agent P. "I am most certainly tired of you!" And she shot Monogram, then left like van Rodenstein.

Monogram looked up. "Where's Carl?" He asked weakly.

"I ordered them to go."

"Good." Then he fell into unconciousness.


	12. Phineas Found

****

Day 5

Phineas stared at the TV. He'd never been so bored. Outside his window was a blank canvas of white. Then a news report came on.

"This is Brent Tomlin, reporting for Worldnews. The battle is intensifying outside of the US. Despite this, only 1 government has fallen. North Korea. Thousands are dead around the world. The official estimate stands at 15,000. In Danville, where this all began, there was a fight at the Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated Building. No one dead, but Major Monogram of the OWCA has been admitted to the hospital. Despite receiving a gunshot wound at point-blank range, he is in a stable condition."

"With me now is Correspondent Lawrence Fletcher." Just then, there was a knocking. Phineas put his coat on and opened the door.

"Pinky? PERRY? How did you get here?"

"You'd be surprised."

Phineas was taken aback. Had Perry just… talked? "But how did you…?"

"Wrist translators." Perry said, holding up his wrist.

"But- But…"

"Phineas!" Pinky shouted out. Phineas looked at him. "Come on! You're free! We're here to take you back!"

"Where?"

"Look, Phineas. You and Ferb are the only ones who can help us."

"What about Isabella?"

"Isabella's no good without this," Pinky said, pulling out a Fireside Girls Handbook, "And we have one."

Perry picked Phineas up and carried him to the hovercraft. "We need you. The World needs you! Look- without you, Ferb is not as great an inventor. And the World needs Phineas and Ferb."

"But how will we remain unknown?"

"The Beak will return."

"But the suit… it-it's gone. Remember."

"Ferb rebuilt it."

"Fine." said Phineas as he was led to the hovercraft, and possibly, his doom.


	13. Candace Saved

****

********

Day 7

It had been a long week for Phineas. But now he was home… only without his sister, best friend (aside from Ferb)- and the stakes were higher. "Alright Ferb," he said to his brother in the lower half of the suit, "Let's wing it."

Slowly, people had crept into the city, legally, and were beginning to pick up the rubble from the numerous gunfights. "Stand back." commanded The Beak. He began to pick up the rubble, and in a few minutes, had cleared it away, and even rescued the lone person trapped at the bottom. Then he said "Let's wing it."

* * *

In Pyongyang, North Korea, sat Admiral Acronym. Correction. Empress Wanda Acronym. The World Domination Thing would have to wait. "I've got all the time I need."

The border had fallen, and some 5 million North Koreans had fled to the South. Then the border was resealed, and nobody knew what was going on in there. Everybody knew they weren't making apologies anytime soon.

Stealthily, at night, The Beak tried to get into North Korea. Each time though, massive rounds shot through the air, threatening to rip The Beak in 2.

* * *

Flights were grounded. Perry and Pinky waited, looking for the plane with Candace. Isabella was in Antarctica, and the 2 of them knew it. And where. Candace would probably get sent from her location to North Korea. And so, when the lone plane took off from Nice- they knew where it was headed. But they had to contact Phineas.

"Got it." He said as they sent it to his headset. Then, the both of them prepared for battle, ready to free their sister.

* * *

Candace had been jostled awake and then had her possessions packed up. She quickly grabbed her cell phone and put it into the backpack Phineas and Ferb built. The one which could hold a hundred times what it looked like it could. The feeling of cold plastic met her hand. The Portal Gun. She surreptitiously shot an orange portal behind a bush. If they didn't make it, she knew what she'd have to do.

The Plane had taken off without a hitch. Then she saw The Beak in the window. They were coming to save her. She saw The Beak's eyes and mouthed 'Call me.' Then she shot the blue portal under her seat. And with that, she was free. Then, when she shot the blue portal again, the one on the plane disappeared. They would not realize she was gone until they arrived in Pyongyang. The only thing they would realize was that The Beak had suddenly left, heading towards where they came from.


	14. And All Things Come To An End

Candace was able to board a train to Calais, and then a ship to New York. From New York, she grabbed a train to Danville, and then walked home. She made it home and up the walk. She knocked on the door, and was greeted by her parents.

Meanwhile, the Beak had made it down to where Isabella was imprisoned. She thanked him, not realizing that it was Phineas and Ferb. She went into her house and was almost smothered by her mother's enthusiastic embrace. Then the two of them went in with Perry. And so, the Children of Maple Drive were all safe.

* * *

**Day 10**

Phineas, Perry and Pinky each recieved the OWCA Service Award, the highest award of the OWCA. Only the OWCA knew about it until 25 years or so after the event. Then you could find it on a plaque outside many buildings around the world.

Isabella hasn't talked to Phineas since the events, and those who have say she doesn't have a crush on Phineas anymore. Only, Phineas now has a crush on her. And she doesn't know it.

* * *

**Pyongyang, Day 10**

"YOU WHAT?"

Empress Acronym looked at the 3 people standing in front of her.

"She disappeared."

"You insufferable-" She paused. "Please tell me you at least got some power."

"1 Dose of Secondary."

"Secondary?"

"It will enable you to have the superpowers that those 3 had, but you will not be able to give anyone else those powers."

"Do you know where you dropped G2?"

"Yes, but she's not there."

"So the test... "

"Yes."

* * *

**Is that the End?**

**Wha- Where did you come from?**

**You don't want to know that. *Imitates Jedi Mind Control***

**Whatever. Anyway, the next part-**

**I KNEW IT! THERE IS A SEQUEL!**

**Would you like me to end the story now?**

**NO BUT I KNEW YOU'D-**

**Story Ending!**

* * *

Just then the universe blew up. And nothing was left. Not even annoying Cockroaches and the person sitting next to me.

* * *

**Dude, that stank. That is such an easy way out of ending the story properly.**

**Then Shut Up! Honestly, if you want me to write it, stop annoying me!**

**

* * *

**

Stay tuned for news of the 3rd part of the series!


	15. News!

6 Years Later... **What has changed about the group?**

"I never thought that would happen."- Candace Flynn, 22

"What if... it hadn't happened? Ya know, what if we hadn't built that immersive game?"  
"Phineas, it was just a matter of time. If it wasn't then, it would've been soon." Ferb Fletcher and Phineas Flynn, 17

"Who are you now, Isabella?" -Ginger Hirano, 17

"I am who I am. I am better than you. I can live in luxury off my talents while, you, Gretchen, are stuck with a future mute mechanic." -Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, 17

"I was never sure of how Isa changed like this."-Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, 42

* * *

6 years. Senior Year is almost over for the kids of Maple Street. And in the blackest reaches of space, and in the darkest of hearts, darkness begins an elaborate plan.

One that could destroy life as they know it.

**

* * *

**

**Well?**

**What?**

**Is that it?**

**Well, I still need a title.**

**All right. **

**Anything Else I'm missing?**

**Publishing Date?**

**2011. Probably early February. And I'd like to thank all who read and reviewed. Thank you!**


End file.
